Power & Control
by Seph Meadowes
Summary: Curiosity killed the cat. Kol/Caroline. AU. Halloween fic. Complete.
1. seven devils

_Power and control.  
Give a little, get a lot,  
That's just how you are with love.  
Give a little, get a lot,  
Yeah, you may be good looking,  
But you're not a piece of art._

_**Marina and the Diamonds, Power & Control**_

It was a dare. It was All Hallow's Eve and her French classmates had dared her to go down into the old Church's basement and stay there until midnight. It was foolish, pretty dumb but she was dared and a Forbes never backed down from a challenge. She'd been chosen for the exchange program with their sister school in Paris for a reason.

She was smart, strong, brave and gutsy. She could do this. She had to prove those French poodles wrong. So, during their tour of the large, old Church, she'd hidden in a corner where the security couldn't find her and waited until she could sneak down the basement.

It was dark. The fluorescent lights closed off around eleven and people had left soon after. She was all alone, she felt all alone. Her heartbeat quickened as she went down the dark steps, using her phone as a light. The door creaked as she pushed it open and she let out a small "Hello?" to see if there was anyone around.

Nothing.

She continued and tried to find a light switch on the wall. She found none. Okay, so she was spending Halloween in the dark of a church's basement. Not so bad. She could do this.

She looked around the large, dark room and found no candles she could light. The room had a low ceiling and felt ominous, like she was visiting a grave. She'd obviously watched too many horror movies because she began to imagine scary scenarios in her head. A serial killer, man-eating rats and maybe even a werewolf!

She shuddered as the wind howled into the night. It sounded like a woman's shouting. She felt like running back up the stairs and out of that creepy old church But no, she shook her head, she could do this.

_I can do this. I can do this_. She continued to chant in her head as she spun around the room, looking for some kind of window or something. There wasn't any. Sighing, she took a seat on the cold marble floors.

It was going to be a long night. She opened her phone and decided to play Angry Birds. It worked for a while until her phone's battery started to die. She groaned. _Not now!_

She checked the clock on her phone: 11:30. Great, half an hour more of this horror show. She sighed and wrapped her jacket tighter around her, the cold was practically chilling. She shivered as the wind howled outside.

_Just thirty more minutes. Just thirty more minutes._

She felt something crawl over her leg. She shrieked, stood up immediately and saw a spider. Oh God. Eww!

She made a noise of disgust and shuddered. Disgusting. She took a step back and a creaking noise echoed in the room. She looked down and found…a trap door? She crouched down and found a handle, lifting it up she found more stairs. Where did they lead? Should she go down?

Common sense kicked in. No way. This was far too horror movie-like to be safe. God knew what was down there. She wouldn't go down there, she couldn't!

But then again, what was down there? Her curiosity overrode her common sense with fear and adrenaline battling each other. She was taking the steps down the passage way and into the dark space before she knew it. "Hello?" She echoed. There was no response.

Okay, curiosity satisfied. Time to get out of there- Was that a coffin? She inched forward towards it and her hands touched the surface of the dark wood, it had a thick layer of dust on it, coating her hands immediately. She rubbed her hand on her clothes to clean it and she prepared herself to lift the lid if the coffin.

Okay, this was it. She could still turn back, never too late. You, turn around now Caroline. Go up those stairs and out of there./

But….

Strengthening her resolve, she lifted the lid and gasped.

It was a boy, a corpse from the color of skin, sallow, cracking and green-ish like he was mummified. He looked to be around her age, maybe a little older, dressed in funny clothes like he was from another time. But what was a corpse of a boy doing underneath the basement of the church? She couldn't phantom an answer.

She wasn't horrified at the sight of corpses. She'd seen enough death in horror movies to not shock her but the whole idea of a body hidden underneath the church was still quite chilling. She noticed the dagger sticking out of his chest where his heart should be and saw some writing on the blade. She moved closer to look at it but it was too in deep the boy's chest to see. Her hand grasped the handle and she pulled it out, it gave way easily.

She read the engraving on the blade. _Et damnati__somno__. _She made out the words from her Linguistics classes. _And the damned shall sleep_. What was that supposed to mean?

She decided this was just too weird and she needed to place the dagger back in the boy but when she looked at the coffin - he was gone. What the…? She felt a presence behind her and turned around quickly, finding herself staring into red eyes, veins protruding around his face and fangs bared like an animal. She screamed and tried to run away but he moved too quickly at a inhuman speed and then there was pain as his teeth bit into her neck.

She woke to darkness. She groaned as pain shot all over her body. She felt like she'd been hit by a train, every muscle ached and she groaned as she surveyed the unfamiliar surroundings. Where was she? And then she remembered.

She gasped and her hand went to her neck, feeling the puncture marks there, where the monster had bit her. _Monster. Vampire_. She'd watched so many horror movies she knew what he was.

"You're awake." A voice rang out. It had an accent. British? She couldn't discern.

She quickly. looked up and found the vampire standing over her. He stared at her with dark eyes, smiling a nefarious grin. He looked different, his skin no longer sallow, cracking and green. It looked healthy yet pale, a pinkish glow to it. She realized, from_ her_ blood.

She trembled and tried to get to her feet but she was too woozy. "V-Vampire…" She stuttered. She wanted to run away, to get away from this _monster _but her body failed her, too weak from the blood loss.

The boy crouched down until they were at eye-level, hand reaching up to cup her face, his thumb caressing the apple of her cheek. She was shaking so hard from fear, her mouth dry, tears welling in her eyes. "Why yes, sweetheart," He said, smirking. "We are going to have so much fun together."

* * *

**This is my fic for Halloween. I hope you liked it! And continue? Nah, this is just a one-shot. I _might_ continue if you beg enough.**


	2. never let me go

_Power and control,_  
_ I'm gonna make you fall._  
_ Power and control,_  
_ I'm gonna make you fall._

**-Marina and the Diamonds, Power & Control**

It was a predicament. She wanted to run and get away from this nightmare, block out and forget everything that happened that night but her body betrayed her and she was stuck like a sitting duck. The boy meanwhile was tracing her lips with his thumb, staring at her in fascination. She trembled as he smiled and leaned closer.

"You're very beautiful," He remarked. "Almost too much ."

Hearing a compliment from a monster was not reassuring. Sure, when his fangs and eyes weren't bloodshot, he was handsome. With his dark hair and eyes, perfect pale skin and delicate features. He looked like an angel, abandoned by heaven and swallowed by evil. The perfect boy she'd always dreamed about meeting but not like this, never like this.

"My name's Kol by the way," He continued. "What's yours?"

She couldn't speak, too terrified and she stared at him like a scared rabbit. Her eyes wide and her teeth biting into her lower lip so hard it drew blood. His thumb swiped over the droplet and he brought it to his mouth, tasting _her_. He seemed satisfied but his eyes were red again.

Oh no, not again! She scrambled to get away, crawling backwards on her hands and knees but his hand wrapped around her ankle and he pulled her back with surprising strength like she was just a rag dog. Caroline wasn't any means fat but she wasn't light either. She wanted to scream but it was stuck in her throat.

"Now, now, come down, my sweet," He tried to assure her. "It'll be alright. I've fed enough for now, I won't bite you."

His features returned to their perfect handsomeness. She watched in confusion as he bit into his wrist and offered it to her like it was a lollipop. What was it her mother had told her as a child? Never accept things from strangers.

"Come on now," He coaxed. "Drink. It'll help,"

She stared at him like he was crazy. Drink his blood? She'd read way too much vampire literature to know that couldn't be good. She shook her head and he sighed in aggravation, taking hold at the back of her hand with his non-bleeding wrist.

He pulled on her hair and she yelped, his wrist shoved on her mouth and she swallowed as blood flowed into her throat. It tasted bitter like copper pennies and she suddenly felt better, stronger. He pulled away after a minute, satisfied. She touched her neck and found the puncture marks gone saved for the dried blood there. Her limbs no longer quacking and sluggish, she tried to stand up.

She was still a little woozy and the vampire caught her with a hand to her waist, she leaned against him heavily like a damsel, mentally noticing the lean muscle underneath his clothes. He looked down at her, so much taller than her and stared into her eyes. She suddenly felt light, like floating, her mind no longer clouded with thought. "What year is it?"

"2011,"

He seemed surprised. "What? That means I've been asleep for…_a century and more_," He scowled unhappily, kicking the dagger on the floor with his foot. "I'm going to kill that bastard!"

Kill who? She wanted to ask but she restrained herself. She just watched as he seethed, muttering things underneath his breath as he plotted his revenge against someone. She wondered who he was so angry at. Why he'd been buried underneath the church for what he seemed to be more than a century.

"Caroline,"

He turned back to her, surprised, stopping his plotting. "What?"

"My name is Caroline." She explained.

He considered her and nodded. "Pretty name for a pretty girl,"

His words made her giggle. Oh, she thought she was pretty. She felt mindless, fearless and she wanted to tell him he was pretty too. Like really pretty! He looked like a Renaissance painting come to life.

He cupped her face with the hand that wasn't holding her up. "Come, my sweet. Let us leave this dark place. I've spent more than enough time here."

She held on to him as they descended up the stairs, his arm around her like they were an intimate, loving couple. They went up the basement and into the marble floors of the church. Moonlight drifted into the rooms, illuminating it and giving it that haunted feeling.

"Congeler! Que faites-vous ici? (_Freeze! What are you doing here_?)" A voice stopped them, a guard came approaching them and looking furious. "Ne savez-vous pas que vous êtes intrusion? (_Don't you know you are trespassin_g?)"

Kol rolled his eyes, glaring unhappily at the guard like he was a cockroach underneath his feet. The guard kept talking. Shouting at them in French until Kol finally had enough and moved like a blur, so fast in the blink of an eye he was in front of the guard. The guard stopped talking and stared at him wide –eyed.

"Que l'-"

And then Kol was biting into his neck, sucking the life out of him, dropping to the ground when he was drained, dead. Caroline stared at the corpse of the guard and then back at Kol, his perfect mouth bloody and red. He walked towards her in human speed, smiling and cupped her cheek, staring at the way the moonlight illuminated her.

"Are you going to kill me?" She asked quietly, in a whimper. It sounded almost pleading.

He caressed her cheek and leaned in towards her, his lips brushing her ear. "Not yet."

She melted against him as his body closed around her, wrapping around her petite form and his head pulled back to kiss her, his mouth vicious but soft. He was demanding, not asking for a response and she responded, moaning when he bit into her lip. Not hard but firm. It was a passionate kiss, too much and her head began to swim as the oxygen was deprived from her.

He stopped when she felt herself begin to faint, his hand on the back of her neck, patting her soft, blonde hair. He smiled at her and it felt light. "Come now, sweetheart. Show me this new world of yours."

With his hand in hers, she led him out of the dark church and into the dark knight, the streets abandoned as they made their way to what destination she wasn't sure. He stared at all the street lamps and parked cars like he was a small boy lost in Neverland. He looked intrigued, his eyes fresh. She smiled at him and tightened her hold on him, never letting go.

* * *

**Continued due to threats I've been receiving. Compulsion is a lot of fun. Have you noticed something? Kol always calls Caroline 'sweetheart' or a variation of in my stories, never 'love'. It's because I believe that belongs to Klaroline, I don't want to steal.**


End file.
